


[Podfic] like a caffeine rush

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s really no way for Jonny to justify driving out to Wicker Park for coffee every morning, but he does it anyway. While Pat’s coffee is good, it isn’t worth the drive. The company, however...</p><p>Jonny jerks his gloves on and doesn’t let himself think about it. No distractions.</p><p>---</p><p>Or: In which Patrick is a secret stats genius who owns an obnoxious coffeeshop called Grind So Fine and Jonny really isn't looking for a soulmate. He gets one anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] like a caffeine rush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a caffeine rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614679) by [hawkeytime (jayyloo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyloo/pseuds/hawkeytime). 



> Thanks to sloom for writing this awesome fic! :D

Podfic of like a caffeine rush, by sloom.

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Like%20A%20Caffeine%20Rush.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Like%20A%20Caffeine%20Rush.m4b)


End file.
